shattered_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
British Union of Fascists
"Behold the streets, the fascist banner waving. Triumphant standards of our race reborn." ~ Anthem of the BUF Overview The British Union of Fascists or BUF was a political party founded by Sir Oswald Mosley.Mosley was a veteran of Terra's Great War. ''A war that enveloped the entirety of the planet in a civil war among its nation states in 104 BBY. Mosley was injured in this war due to an accident in which he crashed his plane while demonstrating for his mother and sister. After the war was over Mosley would carry the grim reminders of it and the death toll it had. Back in England Mosley would get into politics to try and better his country. He tried both Labour and Conservative parties but left both, feeling that neither were what was needed for England. He wanted something that could help the veterans who returned from war and make England "a nation fit for heroes." Mosley would tour around Europe where he would later become enamored with fascism after visiting Benito Mussolini in Italy. After which he went back to England and formed the New Party around 88 BBY. Eventually this New Party would be merged with several others to finally from the BUF in 86 BBY. Mosley would go on to to gain ground with his new fascist movement in England. Seeing the success of Hitler and Mussolini and how they were successfully elected to power he wished to do the same in England. Mosley had been doing demonstrations and public speeches but thus far did not achieve much in the polls, having to compete against the likes of both Conservative and Labour. He then hatched an idea on how to gain those precious votes. He decided he and his movement would march through London in order to spread their publicity. A plan that would have all together worked if not for being over heard by the Communist and Anarchists. The Communists and Anarchists had overheard the plans that the BUF was going to make ground in London and came with a counter-plan. Convincing the local Jews, Irish, and Scots to help them as well they built a makeshift barricade to block the fascist march. This led to the infamous Battle of Cable street. Mosley arrived to see his black shirts ready to march but the mass of Communists, Anarchists, and Jews were screeching their heads off and making a human wall. At first Mosley let the police of London handle it. When the police reported back that there was nothing they could do Mosley made his choice. The march would go on and through the protesters if necessary. The march was failure and Mosley never achieved his goal. Later Mosley would continue to support peace talks in the war as opposed to direct action. Public opinion turned against him around 78 BBY and he fled to France for the remainder of the war and his life. This also was what fragmented and cause the eventual disbandment of the BUF. He would only return to England every once and a while to give speech such as the university of London. The BUF would later be reorganized into the New British Union (NBU). Another organization that was dedicated to revving Mosley's movement. '''History' Category:Organizations Category:Fascists